


Akasagi

by misaiba



Series: Junba Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: Little did Jun know that it was planned all along by Aiba Masaki.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: Junba Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Akasagi

**[Attempt #1]**

Autumn wind will always be Jun's enemy. He cursed silently on his way home, somehow the weather was strangely cold for October, also it's raining cat and dogs out there. At least Jun had prepared the folding, windproof umbrella inside the school bag.

"Matsujun!"

Jun frowned at the annoying voice and purposely walked faster to avoid the unnecessary talk from person whom just called him with a weird nickname. That brat.

"Matsujun! Wait!"

The caller managed to grab Jun's shoulder but he's fast enough to swat and made the guy tripped his own feet, tumbled right in front of Jun.

Somehow Jun felt guilty for making him drenched and whined at the freshly bruised wound.

"Matsujun, I...I forgot my umbrella."

He could not say no to share a small space under the umbrella. Though Masaki's awkward smile pissed him off that afternoon.

**[Attempt #27]**

"Class 3-C is the best!"

Jun wondered what he had done before to get a sudden task to take care of this noisy drunkard.

"I'm glad we're able to meet again, I missed you! I missed everyone! Matsujun! I missedー "

He shoved Masaki's head inside the taxi. Jun regretted his decision to spend his Saturday night for this event. Their high school reunion party earlier was too lively for Jun's liking, the committee surely did a poor job for reserving weird izakaya with bad food and cheap beers. 

"Nino."

Jun hissed. Of everyone at the party, why Aiba Masaki?

"Come on, you guys are in the same direction!"

Nino's smirk and knowing eyes were not helping at all.

"I'm going to regret this."

Little did Jun know that it was all planned by the drunk guy inside his taxi.  
The rest is history Jun would never spill. Ever.

**[Attempt #58]**

"I don't know how to live my life without you."

Jun snorted at the lame attempt. He's not going to buy his rubbish. Weekend is a good time to laze around and finish some books he almost forget what the plots are.

"I love you."

Oh no, not again.

"Masaki."

Even after these years, his partner's awkward smile still pissed Jun off for no particular reason.

"Jun-pon."  
"Stop saying I love you to get out of chores."

Basket with a week worth of laundry was shoved into Masaki's arms. Jun managed to silence his protest with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Akasagi: red swindlers who trick their victim by seduction and play with their minds and bodies (refer to manga titled Kurosagi). Prompt provided by prompt.neocities.org.


End file.
